


Strays

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Marcus and Stephen having a small chat.





	Strays

“Hello Marcus. Another addition to the family?” Stephen asked, pointing at the slight bulge under Marcus' dress uniform. 

“Yes,” Marcus answered with a beaming smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

“What is it this time? Gokling, puppy, ducklings… or maybe something more exotic for a change? By now you must have acquired an entire zoo.”

Marcus’ grin became decidedly mischievous. “This time, Stephen, it’s going to be a baby.”


End file.
